Smutember 2017 - Day 23, Animalistic tendencies, Sparity
by nautiscarader
Summary: Rarity thought that having Spike as her drakefriend would look a bit different, and is determined to change it.


\- Spikey, darling, you know that you're a dragon, right?

Rarity's question rendered Spike dumbfounded for a moment. His marefriend, apparently oblivious to his delicate caresses, closed the book she was reading and turned to his side of their bed.

\- Uh, yeah. I have claws, scales, can breathe fire, all the jazz. - he replied softly - Is... there something else I should be doing?

Rarity shied a way for a moment, before she put her hooves on his scales-covered belly. Her white cheeks turned crimson nearly instantly.

\- Well, it's just... - she paused, carefully choosing her words - When I imagined you in bed, I thought you would be... a bit more, well, wild.

\- Does this have to do anything with those novels for young adult fillies you've been reading?

\- Spike! - Rarity fumed - If you think that I would stoop so low to compare...

Rarity rose from her bed, her presence and the surprisingly scary grimace on her face pushing him slightly into his pillow in fear. Seeing the bizarre image of dragon intimidated by a pony, Rarity lowered her voice and gently stroke him with her hoof.

\- It's just... after five tomes of sexual tension between a unicorn mare, a bat-stallion and a were-griffin I had a taste of something more... carnal. - she shied away again, afraid to look him into his eyes - And you are just so... Cautious.

Spike's face frowned.

\- Oh, no, darling, don't think I'm not satisfied! - Rarity jumped into his laps, ready to kiss him - You make me feel like a mare every time, Spike. Your claws, your tongue, the tip of your tail... Let's face it, no other stallion, or mare would be able to compete with you.

She slowly dragged the edge of her hoof against his long underbelly, bringing back some of the colour to his face.

\- I'm just saying... you could be a bit more dominant from time to time, you know?

\- But I don't want to hurt you, Rarity! - Spike explained, putting his claws over her cutie marks - I still remember when I started growing when I became overwhelmed with greed!

\- Oh, believe me, I remember it as well, even more now... - she spoke in a very odd, smoky voice - And I give you full permission to be a bit greedy tonight.

\- R-really?

\- Oh, yes, Spike. - Rarity rolled back to her side, spreading her hindlegs - I am yours, aren't I? And you can take as much of me as you want. As long as you don't punch a hole in the roof, that is.

Spike followed her, carefully covering her body with his, and before she knew it, Rarity felt his lips and the tongue on her neck, gently pushing her down into the bedding.

\- Yes, Spike, I am your treasure, I am your mate...

The pleasant weight of her drakefriend suddenly became much more difficult to cope with, though it didn't stop Rarity from fuelling his fantasies.

\- Imagine I'm your dragoness in a nest, Spike... you don't have to be gentle, I'm a big mare, I can take...

First came the creaking of the bed. Then she saw Spike towering over her - his body was already bigger than hers, but now it was large enough she thought he could squash her. The scales on his body, usually flat, were now jagged, making his figure somehow even wider. Somewhere deep in her brain, an instinct was screaming to run, but Rarity successfully silenced the voice, spreading her shaky hind legs further.

In a hindsight, she should have given Spike permission to ravage her after their foreplay. Rarity yelped when Spike's drakehood, longer and thicker than usual, entered her without any warning, stretching her opening further than ever before.

Then came the heat. Rarity was used to the fact that dragons generate natural warmth, but she did not expect his penis to be quite literally a hot rod, warming her insides. It was a pleasant warmth, the one she associated with baths on winter days, filling her, letting her relax and forget about the rest of the world.

Except this one kept thrusting in and out of her every few seconds.

The voice of reason in Rarity's head telling her she should definitely not be in this place came once more when Spike growled. Again, she heard his grunts, and his husky, masculine voice before, but the roar that escaped his jaws sent more than one type of shivers down her spine. His teeth - quite visible this time - were just a few inches from her throat, and even though she knew Spike wouldn't hurt her, the fear gave her heart a few more reasons to pump faster.

Rarity's first orgasm crept up on her, and would have shaken her body, if it wasn't pinned to the bed by Spike's belly. Having very little air in her lungs, the mare emitted a short, faint moan, before she actually had to move in order to breathe again.

Spike gave her no time to rest, continuing his pounding despite her moans and cries. Mere minutes after her first, Rarity could already feel another climax approaching, which made her wonder how much longer Spike would last.

Rarity got her answer about four orgasms later - at some point counting became too difficult. Though Rarity's mind nearly went blank, being ravaged by the love of her life, she started noticing a few tiny details that told her their night might be over soon - and not just because Celestia's sun was already slowly rising on the horizon. His guttural roars sounded both louder and more feeble at the same time, his thrusts were faster, but shallower, more smoke was coming out of his nostrils. Finally, the dragon towering over her grabbed Rarity by her waist - although it would be fair to say that he grabbed just her - and slammed his drakehood a few more times, pushing it further and further, before he came with a mighty, wall-shaking roar.

Pulse after pulse he filled his marefriend's love canal with his draconic spunk that was pushed out almost immediately with every new thrust. The warmth of Spike himself was nothing compared to the blaze of his release, glazing her insides white. It wasn't painful, but insanely stimulating, leaving lasting impression, like a freshly brewed tea pouring down her throat.

Staring into the face of her lover, Rarity suddenly realised that with his stamina and desire to dominate her, she might experience something less metaphorical very soon. The prospect of caressing the monster in front of her with her mouth, once again made her shiver, with fear and the excitement at the same time. The same voice that kept telling her to run away was long gone, replaced by a new, lascivious one, that kept suggesting her she should complain more about his love-making skills, just to get a bit more of him.

But to Rarity's relief (or disappointment), once he was finished, Spike pulled out his throbbing member, flooding her belly and their bed with one more gush of his fluids, and with a thundering crash, he fell to his pillow.

Half an hour later, basking in the morning sun, Rarity still lay spread on their bed, just as if the massive body of her drakefriend was pushing her into it, both her front and back hooves too tired to move. Spike's copious, thick orgasm have already flown out of her, dampening their already destroyed sheets, but it still emitted low heat that burned her insides not that long ago.

Her erratic breathing subsided, and became normal, though her body still moved up and down with Spike's every snore that resonated through the bed. Maybe it was dragons' thing, or maybe it was just a simple fact that he was male that made him fall asleep right after he emptied himself into her. Truth to be told, Rarity didn't know if she could take any more of his caresses, even if he was as delicate as usual.

From her position, she observed the enormous body of Spike getting smaller and smaller with every breath of his, until he became the adolescent dragon she was used to. And only then, when his tail curled gently around her, she placed a single kiss on the dragon that rocked her world, and fell asleep.

That is until the legs of the bed snapped and the wooden frame smashed to the floor, waking her up instantly.

\- Good morning, Rarity! - Twilight cheered, opening door to the crystal library - What brings you here today?

\- Well, darling, I'm looking for a, uh, simple spell book. Something with household repairs, perhaps? You know I only use manipulation spells for my dresses, but I really should extend my repertoire.

Twilight blinked a few times.

\- Okay, no problem! Although, I thought that since Spike lives with you now, he would do some of these chores. - Twilight whispered, winking at her.

\- Oh, believe me, he will have his part in it.

She threw an angry look at Twilight's trusty assistant, who turned almost immediately to the bookcase, pretending that he was not listening.

\- There it is!

Twilight levitated a thick book with a unicorn mare manipulating a hammer, broom and a saw at the same time on the cover. From the looks of it, it was one of those "all-in-one" books, kept at households for generations. Rarity opened it and eagerly, though gently begun shuffling its pages. Twilight noticed there was some sort of sluggishness, or tiredness with her moves, both physical and magical ones, but she decided best not to ask her about it.

\- Oh, that will do, Twilight. And it has a chapter about cleaning, just what I wanted!

\- Let me guess: wrong dye?

\- Well, something has certainly spilled... no, poured somewhere where it shouldn't have, and it just can't wash off.

Hidden behind the column, Spike wouldn't dare to look at his marefriend, not after the row they had this morning.

\- If that doesn't help, then I might need to visit "Sofa's and Quills"... Oh, and one more thing. - Rarity put the book in her saddlebag, levitating a few more out of it - I would like to donate these.

\- Oh, right...

Twilight faked a laugh upon seeing the familiar black covers of the popular novels that made teenage mares around Equestria go crazy about bat-ponies for a while, trying to hide the shock that Rarity, out of all ponies would even have them.

\- And why do you want to get ri- I mean donate them? Sweetie Belle didn't like them?

\- Well, Twilight, the truth is... - she begun, her lips curling slightly - Turns out reality is so, so much better than fiction.

Hearing the sing-song of his marefriend, Spike tucked his head from his hiding place. Rarity turned her head at the same moment, and sent Spike a heart-warming, frisky smile.


End file.
